


A very weird fanfic that started as a joke

by Shitmanthatsucks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bestiality, Dead animals, Light snuff, Necrophilia, Other, PWP, dave is horny, im so sorry, non con?, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitmanthatsucks/pseuds/Shitmanthatsucks
Summary: Dave fucks a bird. Based off of a twitter post
Relationships: Dave strider/dead bird
Kudos: 19





	A very weird fanfic that started as a joke

Dave woke up from his sleep, getting out of his bed, he was gross and sweaty from the Texas summer sun, and felt like shit. He got and and stretched, his limbs popping back into place.

He grabbed his sweet glasses and changed out of his pajamas, to his usual attire. He went downstairs and grabbed some AJ, dodging his bro and going back up to his room, all was fine, he was just mixing some sick beats and talking to his Freinds on pesterchum

until a bird flew through his window, hit his wall, and went on his carpet. Ew. But his mind started to wonder, some of his late night fantasy’s, the darkest and most horny ones. He looked back at the bird. No, you shouldn’t, that wrong and gross. 

But his dick was already taking interest. So he set down his laptop and took off his headphones and stripped what was left of his dignity. He grabbed the bird, he knows a bit about birds reproduction, the cloaca, that Shit. It didn’t matter their gender, they had the same kinda thing 

he unclothed, slipping out of his boxers finally, his dick bobbing against his stomach, fully hard now. Grabbing the bird, it was dead, it had no pulse of breath, and didn’t struggle as he pulled it closer. 

He Grabbed some lotion from his bedside table he pumped some into his hand, slicking himself up, making sure to cover himself up well. positioning himself with this dead bird, talking his time as he slowly slid the tip of his cock into the unfortunate bird. 

He let out a low moan, the bird felt warm and tight around him. Dave started to put more of himself In, the warm feeling surrounding him. It felt good. He was so caught up in his own pleasure that he didn’t hear bro knocking

Bro entered the room, walking into a scene of his younger brother, dick deep in a dead crow, his glasses askew. Bro stopped mid track and made eye contact, and for a split second Dave and bro just locked eyes. Then bro flash-stepped away and you were still in this bird, so you do what any self respecting man would do and keep going. 

Dave kept up the pace, feeling warmth travel up his body as he went faster, he knew it was gross but, he couldn’t stop himself. Feeling himself getting closer, just about to go over the edge he went as deep as he could and came.

**Author's Note:**

> Gog I’m so sorry. Uhh thanks for reading though?


End file.
